


Family Ties

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Mood Board, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: When the world is at risk of ending, Darcy picks up her phone and makes a call.  Hey, if she doesn’t call her uncle about this kind of thing?  She’s going to catch hell.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed more plot bunnies? Okay, this is a couple of moodboards and some headcanons, but maybe one day soon it will create a story in my head. 
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo - D3 - High Voltage

[](https://imgur.com/MPGVsLU)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/TA2KO26)

_The home should be perceived as a microcosm of the universe:_  
_The harmony that permeates the home and the family extends beyond,_  
_fostering harmony between families, communities and ultimately, the nations of the world._  
_In the absence of harmony between one’s own family, we can hardly expect to find harmony between strangers._

_~ Rebbe Menachem Mendel Schneerson_

**Headcanons:**

1\. Darcy – Electrokinetic – the psychic power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate electricity with the mind.

2\. She’s the niece of Erik Lehnsherr; cousin of Wanda & Pietro Maximoff. Her mother was Erik’s younger sister and he kept up with her. When Darcy manifested powers, he agreed to keep her safe. Thus she ended up meeting Charles Xavier.

3\. Trained and schooled by Erik & Charles. Friends with many of the X-Men, has likely dated one or two of her fellow mutants before deciding to go to Culver University.

4\. Jane figures out her mutant ability, but it doesn’t bother her. She’s been known to help cover – or go into her ranting science mode to distract people. The fact that Darcy can jumpstart their old van definitely works in their favor.

5\. When Thor shows up and then SHIELD decides to arrive, Darcy calls her uncle to give him a heads up and talks him out of coming to New Mexico. Not that she’s terribly surprised to recognize familiar faces showing up in town just as the Destroyer arrives. They’re about to intervene when Thor wakes up and does his thing. Talk about timing.

6\. Jane gets an unexpected grant to allow her to bring on a couple more interns as well as giving Darcy a small salary. The interns arrive and Darcy calls her uncle to complain about bodyguards. Not that she insists on him taking them back - not with SHIELD still hanging out. She wants backup. But she's still going to give her uncle trouble.

And the changes spiral from there.


End file.
